


Día 2: Peleas de bolas de nieve.

by kobaltaoi



Series: Reto de 31 días de SnK invernal. [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean quiere hacer un pequeño experimento pero falla, aunque obtiene resultados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día 2: Peleas de bolas de nieve.

El cuerpo de Eren producía demasiado calor. En verdad, _demasiado_ calor. Había nevado en la pequeña villa donde se estaban refugiando, mientras salían con rumbo al mercado, Jean podía escuchar a la nieve derretirse en torno a Eren con un leve siseo. El calor se filtraba a través de sus botas y ropa y derretía la nieve.

Eso era bastante interesante. Quizás Armin lo hubiese notado también porque ahora caminaba detrás a Eren y ya no tiritaba como cuando recién habían salido de la choza donde se escondían. Ese día estaba de visita el Cabo Levi, quien parecía más enojado que de costumbre.

Y es que Levi odiaba la nieve. Odiaba el frío que lo hacía tiritar como si no tuviera el control absoluto sobre su cuerpo y sobretodo odiaba la humedad sucia filtrándose en sus botas y en el pequeño hogar que ahora compartía con los mocosos. De verdad la odiaba, iba pensando mientras caminaba al lado del mocoso Eren.

Jean quería ver cuál era el proceso de sublimación de un trozo de nieve compactada. Se agachó luego de quedarse un poco atrás de sus compañeros, casualmente para no ser notado, recogió un poco de nieve que le humedeció los guantes de fieltro y la hizo una bola tan compacta que parecía hielo solido en vez de pequeños copos individuales unidos a gran escala. Y entonces la lanzó contra Eren, sin tomar en cuenta la velocidad y dirección del viento. Sasha lo reprendería después por no ser capaz de ver esos detalles tan obvios. Como fuera, Sasha en realidad le tendría lástima después y no tendría el corazón ni la oportunidad de regañarlo. La bola de nieve dura cayó en la nuca del Cabo Levi.

Jean sintió un escalofrío helado recorrerle la espalda que nada tenía que ver con el clima. Todos los demás lo miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, como queriendo guardar una imagen de él antes de ser molido a golpes por su superior.

Levi se sacudió con un movimiento lánguido la nieve de la nuca y se agachó de la misma manera, como si le restara importancia a lo que hacía. Recogió un montón grande de nieve y lo apretó hasta que _de verdad_ se volvió hielo sólido. Jean sudó frío y cerró los ojos, esperando que acabaran rápido con su tormento, pero en vez de recibir un golpe sus oídos captaron un ‘ouch’ agudo. Abrió los ojos.

Eren estaba tirado en el piso sujetándose la entrepierna que le punzaba dolorosamente por haber recibido un golpe de la bola de nieve de Levi. Jean boqueo asombrado.

— Ahí está la respuesta a tu duda, mocoso. Aprende a tirar.

Jean sonrió y se burló el resto del día de Eren, quien terminó por vaciarle una cubeta llena de nieve dentro de los pantalones mientras dormía.

Así pasarían sus días de invierno en aquella choza, hasta que la misión al exterior y la posibilidad de muerte que conllevaba separara sus caminos entre los que vivían un día más y los cadáveres que nadie recogería del campo de batalla.


End file.
